


【蝙超/mini甜饼合集】

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【蝙超/mini甜饼合集】

【蝙超/mini甜饼】体验超人的一天：幸运观众达米安

中奖者：达米安·韦恩（由于未满十四周岁，需要监护人布鲁斯韦恩陪同）

这是一档拿到正义联盟授权的正版PG分级综艺，和超人在瞭望塔度过一天的选题策划赚足了噱头，幸运人选抽签决定。这几乎轰炸了每一个家里有十四岁以下小朋友的家庭。

场景1：

达米安面对荧光蓝红配色、亚马逊爆款、万圣节销量第一的、一会还要穿上被拍超人童装感到一丝眼角抽搐。他想起了今天早晨少年正义联盟成员们幸灾乐祸的眼神，想起了迪克羡慕的目光，以及乔恩想把自己制服借给他的跃跃欲试。达米安默念了三百遍不能掏自己的忍者镖，也不能抢父亲的蝙蝠镖。

由于瞭望塔的特殊性拍摄收录工作全程由正义联盟成员代劳，而此时充当摄影师的钢骨感到后背一凉。

场景2：

作为陪同幸运儿子参观的幸运成年家属，韦恩总裁内心十分平静。由于昨天联盟工作过多直接留宿瞭望塔，反正是自己人拍摄，不存在身份曝光之类的穿帮危险。

戴安娜非常有先见之明的提前半小时踹开了超人房门，“男孩们，节目不是NC-17也不是R。布鲁斯你是你儿子的陪同家属，不是节目嘉宾陪同家属。现在！赶紧从超人房间出去！”

节目幸运观众家属被睡眼朦胧的节目嘉宾一脚踹下床。

场景3：

“超人！久闻大名！”布鲁斯·韦恩先自己的儿子一步，握住了超人的手，双手握住紧紧不放，仿佛自己才是那个幸运观众。完全不顾镜头外与镜头内没被拍到正脸的成员想破窗而出奔向外太空的表情。

克拉克带着能够被剪辑进入综艺正片的假笑，艰难的掰开布鲁斯的手指，侧身一步蹲下身来。

“你好，你就是达米安小朋友吧。”

场景4：

吃了正义联盟专属超人标志儿童餐，进入了正义联盟会议室坐了超人的座位，顶着十岁小朋友的假笑，抱着一堆超人周边的达米安对超人发出了灵魂质问：

“蝙蝠侠为什么不在？”

节目播出后的弹幕区：

“那只是个十几岁的小屁孩吧，为什么看起来这么像领导视察瞭望塔？”

“为什么花花公子一脸很熟悉的样子？”

“为什么超人房间里有那么多蝙蝠标志的东西？”

“蹲一个同款超人童装链接。”

“布鲁斯·韦恩那个动作是想开蝙蝠侠卧室的门吧，他不怕半夜被插蝙蝠镖吗？”

“韦恩大少狂热开发超人周边，真的是为了儿子吗？”

“布鲁斯·韦恩差点走错就算了，为什么超人也差点开了蝙蝠侠的门？”

“只有我一个人觉得超人有点像见家长吗？”

【蝙超/mini甜饼】超能力的错误使用方式

又名：韦恩集团吹风机产品线

超人吹头发的方式，是围着地球飞几圈，简单粗暴方便快捷，小卷毛自带造型完全不用担心发型问题。  
蝙蝠侠吹头发的方式是开敞篷蝙蝠车，理由和自己后来的男朋友差不多，蝙蝠头盔一戴，完全不用担心发型问题。  
后来他们搞在一起了，然后他们变本加厉了。比如小记者洗完澡穿着总裁的衬衫往总裁腿上一坐，要求总裁给自己吹头发，屁股还总是不老实。  
又比如总裁先生出浴后只在腰间捆了块摇摇欲坠的浴巾，水珠顺着头发滑过胸肌腹肌小记者的臀大肌，根本没有见到吹风机的机会。

再后来眼尖的小记者发现自家报社生活版刊登了一篇文章，题目叫《不好好吹头发可能会秃》。于是他试想了一下日后进行某项运动情难自禁、脚趾紧绷、即将失控需要抓点什么，摸到的不是蝙蝠软毛而是秃头二号，小克拉克可能要软。  
后来蝙蝠侠吹头发就靠男朋友叹个气了，梳掉冰碴儿又是一只蓬松的蝙蝠。

【蝙超/mini甜饼】布鲁西宝贝，请离开超人的女朋友

最近霸占各种社交媒体居高不下的话题就是布鲁斯收购了星球日报，以及宴会中布鲁斯带着露易丝离席的大幅照片。天地良心，布鲁斯真的没有想泡超人的“女朋友”，他只是想要找“超人唯一指定代言人”了解一点暗恋对象的详细信息而已，毕竟他想泡的一直都是超人本人。

星球日报这边情况也不甚乐观，大都会人民通过各种途径发出了抗议以保护超人的“女朋友”。各类抗议露易丝去采访布鲁斯的信件塞满了木质邮箱还撑爆了服务器。身为被无辜牵扯进绯闻事件中心的克拉克正不知所措的缩在自己座位上瑟瑟发抖，还隐藏着一丝难过。毕竟相比传说中的“女朋友”，他更在意蝙蝠宝贝是不是真的看上了露易丝。

“克拉克！你去采访吧！”从佩里办公室出来的露易丝甩了甩头发，把一个写满问题的本子扔在了克拉克桌上。“毕竟你没有超人绯闻女友的名头。”

所以你们为了保护超人的绯闻女友，就把超人自己打包给布鲁斯送去了吗，克拉克一边想着，一边小心翼翼的整理了一下自己的领带，一边担心着布鲁斯如果真的看上了露易丝那看到自己会不会很失望，这其中绝对没有夹杂着一丝窃喜或者别的什么。

布鲁斯看到敲门进入会议室的并不是原本约定的露易丝而是小镇男孩克拉克时愣了一下，意外之喜虽然十分令人开心，但摊开来摆在桌上的超人画册超人海报多少有些令蝙蝠尴尬。

“欢迎你，克拉克。所以你就是那个露易丝推荐的更了解超人的记者吗？很高兴见到你，规矩不变，你回答一个关于超人的问题，我回答一个你的访谈问题。”布鲁斯克制的伸出手和克拉克握了握手，一边在内心考虑着自己有什么问题想要问超人本人。

既然是韦恩专访那么当然是记者先生先行发问，“韦恩先生，您使用超人的名字冠名了您在大都会新建的体育场，请问您是处于一个什么样的原因来选定体育馆的名字呢？”

“这完全是出于我个人喜爱超人的私心。”

当布鲁斯韦恩认真看着你的眼睛对你讲话的时候，没有任何人能逃出这个灰蓝色的陷阱，就连外星人也不能。

“哈哈，不要这么严肃嘛记者——

（布鲁斯突然凑近克拉克胸前看了看他的名牌）

肯特先生”

“众所周知大都会群众非常喜欢超人，并且还因此给我带来了一点小麻烦。但是不得不否认超人一直是阳光与希望的象征。韦恩集团今年的收入也证实了这一点。”

“超人会喜欢办公室恋情吗？”布鲁斯问出了他的第一个问题。

“超人不排斥任何恋情。”克拉克努力抑制住关于蝙蝠侠终于打算在暸望塔攻下超人的欣喜回答道。

然而布鲁斯的神情却并没有像克拉克想象的那样高涨反而低落了起来，超人的超级大脑运转了一下，布鲁斯不会真的以为露易丝真的是超人的绯闻女友吧。从摊开的资料以及露易丝给的种种关于超人的问题怎么也看不出布鲁斯喜欢的是露易丝。反而如果给公式加个条件，比如超人已经暴露了自己的记者身份，那么暸望塔是办公室恋情，星球日报记者办公室也是办公室恋情。

“咳咳，那应该又轮到我问了韦恩先生。我想了解一下你们城市的特产，蝙蝠侠排斥办公室恋情吗？”克拉克让自己的后背重新回到了沙发背上，黑暗骑士蝙蝠侠也会有今天？

“我只是付了些钱资助了正义联盟，并没有特别了解蝙蝠侠，不过据我所知瞭望塔上似乎存在情侣。”

布鲁斯回答的十分敷衍，似乎在得到心上人已经有了女朋友这个消息后对其他话题都兴趣缺缺，如果不是因为克拉克有着超级视线与超级听力，能够百分之一万确定坐在自己面前的布鲁西宝贝就是自己爱慕许久的搭档蝙蝠侠，克拉克绝对能够被布鲁斯糊弄过去。

之后两个人你来我往了不少问题，在足够克拉克写出一篇报道后约定的专访时间也过去的差不多了。

“我看时间也差不多了，我还有最后一个问题，这问题很短希望你能立刻回答。”布鲁斯看起来依旧沉浸在克拉克喜欢露易丝的错觉之中，情绪十分低落，这甚至让克拉克有些得意忘形。

“没问题韦恩先生！”

布鲁斯已经从自己那边的沙发上站起来朝门边走去，像是这场采访令他精疲力尽他想要早点离开，而克拉克停留在沙发上整理着自己的采访笔记并等待着布鲁斯的最后一个问题。

“超人喜欢蝙蝠侠吗？”

“喜欢呀！”

咔哒一声，明显不是门被打开而是落锁的声音从克拉克身后传来。

【有关于布鲁斯的占有欲】

在还不知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠的时候，克拉克已经发现了他与众不同的强迫症。布鲁斯喜欢把他摆好姿势之后再亲他，比如先把他架上办公桌，先按在落地窗上，后来还喜欢拎着红披风把他提起来种种之类。就连晚上睡觉前，也要先把克拉克抱在一个合适的位置才肯入睡。

坦白身份在瞭望塔上的时候，克拉克会趁着布鲁斯值班盯着监视屏的时候过去飞快的在脸颊亲一下，然后就会被蝙蝠侠握住腰提起来放在一边的桌子上。等布鲁斯忙完手里的事情，才会起身站起来一手撑在超人背后，一手摸摸他的小卷毛然后在一个面罩不会撞到超人鼻子的角度吻上去，还会在途中钳住克拉克克制不住乱摸的爪子，蝙蝠侠不喜欢在工作时间擦枪走火。

后来超人的其中一项活动就是在蝙蝠侠值班的时候坐在桌角上晃着小红靴吃冰淇淋或者奶油蛋糕，然后等蝙蝠侠空闲的时候过来帮他把嘴角的食物残渣吸吮舔舐干净。最终的结果通常是克拉克被亲到两腿发软脸色通红，飘飘忽忽的挂在蝙蝠侠身上被他托着屁股带出瞭望塔。

在韦恩塔的总裁办公室里的超大号黑色办公桌上也有一块专门的用来“放置克拉克”等待亲吻的位置。适用于记者克拉克在工作时间翘班来采访韦恩总裁的时刻，他会被抱起来放在桌子上，仿佛一瓶养料用来让这个蝙蝠型物体在疲劳的时候吸一口。后来克拉克会自动坐在这个位置，然后等着布鲁斯时不时抬头亲他。

克拉克没有告诉过布鲁斯哪怕他们已经结婚这么久了，每次布鲁斯凑过来亲他时他依然会心跳加速，他还很喜欢看布鲁斯一脸无可奈何，又不会把自己怎么样的表情。于是克拉克会抓住每一个出其不意的时间偷亲布鲁斯。有时候克拉克会觉得自己简直就是训练有素的小氪，然而下次还是会不自觉的坐在桌角看着布鲁斯办公。

布鲁斯并不是一个会将爱意通过言语讲出来的人，所以克拉克沉迷于这些带有不同含义的亲吻，有时蝙蝠侠也会在正义联盟战后把他压在硝烟弥漫的残垣断壁上恶狠狠的亲他，又或者在床上挑逗性质的吻遍他的全身，连某些私密的部位也不放过。

克拉克愿意纵容布鲁斯在自己身上所释放的每一丝占有欲，也沉溺于布鲁斯的每一亲亲。


End file.
